Examples of prior art storage racks for small jars or containers are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,512 granted Dec. 15, 1981, to James F. Mackenzie, and by U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,780 granted Apr. 1, 1997 to Steven A. Nimetz and Caroline H. Nimetz. The storage rack disclosed by U.S. Pat No. 4,305,512 utilizes a vertical orientation of storage tubes and both wide and narrow slots in the fronts of the tubes. Cans or jars are inserted vertically into the storage tubes and are moveable out from the storage tubes through one of the wide slots. The storage rack disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,780 comprises an elastic body member formed to include cavities into which jars or cans to be stored are inserted and removed. The cavities are vertical and the containers are inserted downwardly into the upper ends of the cavities. The resilient nature of the material forming the cavities allows the containers to be pulled out through slots at the fronts of the cavities.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,305,512 and 5,615,780 each suggest that its storage rack be used for receiving bottles or cans of baby food.
There is a need for a simple, easy-to-use storage rack that does not require either endwise movement of the objects to be stored in order to align them with a wide removal slot, or require a body made from an elastic material. A principal object of the present invention is to provide a storage rack constructed from readily available materials that is adapted to permit easy and quick removal of objects to be stored straight out from the front of the rack.